Amos Pickens
Amos Pickens (CorporalIan) (January 15, 1845 - September 5, 1950) was a close friend of the Robertson Borthers and being born a native in North Carolina. (Later moved to New Jersey.) When the Civil War Broke out, he sided with the Confederacy and joined the 4th Alabama Volunteer Infantry Regiment. "Doc took my leg below the knee from me at the Wilderness in 1864, one thing he didn't take away was my pride and honor." - Amos, 1898 Origins Amos was born an only child in Charlotte, North Carolina in the winter of 1845 to an Irish - American Family who were against slavery and once lived in the American Appalachian Mountains near what is now West Virginia in the Revolutionary War before moving South due to the brutal Winters up there. His father fought as a Sergeant in the U.S. Army during the Mexican - American War, his Grandfather was a Major in the U.S. Army during the War of 1812 and has beens efving since the Revolutionary War. Early Life and Meeting the Robertson's Amos and his family moved up to High Bridge New Jersey when he was only 8 years of age due to rough times in the South. It was there that he would of made his first three new friends. He met Harold Phillip Robertson, his Brtoher Thomas Andrew Robertson, and their sister Bridget Eleanor Robertson and became good friends. These four children never let anyting get in between them or against them and their friendship stayed forever true. Military Career One night in May 1861, Amos left a letter for both his parents, and his dear friends stating that he lied about his age and enlisted in the 4th Alabama Infantry Regiment and went off to fight for the Confederacy in the Civil War. The next morning, his parents were shocked when they saw his letter, but the Robertson Brothers were angry at him. Amos fought in most of the major battles of the American Civil War, Including Fredericksburg. Amos finally met back together with the Robertson Brothers at Antietam in battle near Dunker Church. Amos later lost his Lower Right Leg at the Battle of the Wilderness in 1864 to a Shrapnel wound and was honoralbly discharged and sent home. He later renlisted in the U.S. Army in Spring of 1866 in the 2nd U.S. Cavalry Regiment and earned the rank of Corporal at the Fetterman Fight, December 21, 1866. Then later got promoted to Sergeant at the Battle of Rosebud in 1876. Amos later fought in the Spanish - American War as a orderly for his close friend Harold and then later World War I where he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant for his actions at securring the Mexican Border during America's Neutrality in World War I and later fought in France in 1917 - 1918 reaching Major and finally retiring. Later Life After Amos returned home from World War I, he was hired as a Co - Founder by his friend Harold for "Robertson Manufacturing" untill his closest friend died in 1938 making Amos the new founder of "Robertson Manufacturing". Amos continued to be the owner of the comapny till his death in 1950. All rights to Amos Pickens and Harold Phillip Robertson belong to CorporalIan on Roblox. Amos Pickens and Harold Phillip Robertson are official characters that belong to CorporalIan.